User talk:Affirmation
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Names page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:31, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ''Untitled'' pleas edo what u did again, she has no right to steal everyones names!!!!! can u pls ban ryuik, shes causing trouble for not just me :Sorry, but I’m not an administrator nor a VSTF member, so I cannot ban anyone. 01:37, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :uhg fine, but stop undoing the page, u dont get what bad shes doing. go play flab3 if u need to know how bad this is stop unduing the page, u dont get that people can copy these names. they mena things to people, so stop. would u like someone to copy ur name and make ur friends hate you on ur favorite game? well if ya dont then stop undoing this please thank you. please get that someone named "ariana" will use this and make peoples friends hate them by using there names on the game why the heck did you sign that for me? :Because you are supposed to sign your posts. To sign your posts, put “~~~~” at the end of your post. 01:46, September 28, 2016 (UTC) oooooh ok, im sorry ~NIgel ~Nigel ~Nigel ~Nigel ~Nigel ~Nigel ~Nigel ~Nigel ~Nigel =) =) =) anyways, i have to go for the night, if u can, make sure Ryuik dosnt ruin my page "lord shen" ''Untitled'' Hello, I'd like to know why you keep deleting my page. I have done nothing wrong and I just wanted to show all the people I knew so that we may talk in the talk page about memoirs and such. Lord Shen was going to use some of the names that I had on my own page on his. I don't see the issue with what I was doing. He kept editing my page and if the owners of the names didn't want their names there then I wouldv'e taken them down. I think you are supporting the wrong person here. You can check out my new website here Ryuik (talk) 04:51, September 28, 2016 (UTC) HE DELETED YOUR PAGE CAUSE UR JUST POSTING PEOPLES NAMES JUST TO CAUSE PROBLEMS!!!!! YOUR POSTING PEOPLES NAMES WITHOUT EVEN ASKING THEM IF YOU CAN, SO STOP. how would u like me to steal stuff u made and post it without u even knowing??? think about it!!!! ryuik is a problem help me fix my page she just deleted everything and spammed garbage on it and ruin it and wont stop editing it i cant even edit it now??? please help me undo it i cant it wont let me papi please help me shes editing it every 7 seconds and harassing me when i ask her not to please u dont know how much that page meant to me please help.. :( ~Nigel papi stop editing ryuiks page i regret what i did pleas ehelp fix mine pls dont delete my page wtf??? u dont know how hard i worked on that nigel papi, just be careful with ryuik i think she hacks. papi what is up with you signing my names for me? you got an obession with it? ~signed now so you dont have to! - nigel :It is against the rules not to sign your posts. To sign your posts, place “~~~~” at the end of your posts. 14:46, September 30, 2016 (UTC) wait, so i would get banned if i dont sign posts o.0 ? ~Signed here so you dont have to! ~nigel Reverted Hi, I see you reverted me on Ryuik's profile page. Please don't do that. A link to another site is okay, and seems like a good compromise in this argument. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:16, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :sansse. dont be stupid, this "other website" is a list of stolen names of other people. we dont need links to garbage websites on this wikia! :~Nigel :: Please keep it polite. :: The link is on Ryuik's profile, which means it's up to her what's there. If/when you are an admin you can make different rules, but not until then. :: And to answer your deleted question, You made a new one on my wall after I warned you that you would be blocked -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:39, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :: i saw your message after i had made it so i couldnt just "get rid of it". :: ~Nigel :: and, why dont you want me making messeges? can you stop signing my messages?? half of them were even signed! :They were not. Use ~~~~ at the end of your post to sign it. 11:31, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :.. is this not good enough? :( ~Nigel) ? or (-Nigel)?